The invention is concerned with a window fastener drive with at least one rotatable member, such as a pinion supported within a housing and guided within the housing by an actuating member such as a gear rack engaging the pinion. The housing is received in a groove containing the actuating member. The actuating member is positioned so as to extend from the housing. An area limited by bow-shaped edges and areas contains the rotatable member. The housing is in addition received and supported in the groove by bow-shaped limited depressions. The groove as well as the depressions can be formed in a beam, especially within the frame of a window or door. The fastening of the drive within the groove and the depression involves the use of bolts extending parallel to the axis of the rotatable member into the housing. Small window fastener drives of this kind are used mainly in connection with connecting rod fixtures on windows, doors, and similar opening closures, as shown in German Pat. Nos. 1,202,174 and 1,235,769. German Pat. Nos. 1,849,948 and 1,988,521 also incorporate similar small drives in connection with connecting rod fixtures for windows and doors.
A characteristic feature of the above-named patents describing gear-rack drives consists in the fact that the drive housing is fastened to the back side of the plate which serves as the cover for a groove formed in the frame of the window. The gear rack lies within the groove and is designed as part of the actuating member guided within the drive housing and can be displaced a certain amount. In this case, the actuating member, along with the housing, is positioned naturally within the groove. The housing with the supported rotatable member is received in a depression which penetrates the base of the groove and is formed by a milling cutter in the frame of the window. The fastening of the drive and the drive housing within the groove and the attached depression is accomplished with bolts. These bolts are parallel to the supporting axis of the rotatable member and penetrate the holes or threaded sleeves of the drive housing and directly or indirectly find their counter-support within the frame.
An actuating handle for moving the rotatable member engages a lateral depression in the frame co-axial of the support axis of the rotatable member and also the depression starting at the groove base, which, together with the holes for the bolts, can be fabricated for example by use of a multiple-drill head.
It has proven to be a disadvantage that the depression within the groove for mounting the housing and the holes for the pin of the actuating handle, as well as the fastening bolts for the handle support rosette and the drive housing, be formed in separate working steps. This is because they extend at a right angle to each other and, in addition, they are positioned in different profile zones of the frame.
In recognition of these disadvantages, the drives of connecting rod window fixtures have already been designed in such a way that the housing area containing the rotatable member is received in a depression formed by a hole inside the window frame. This hole is arranged axially of the pin for moving the handles which actuate the rotatable member. For this purpose, the rotatable member of the drive-receiving area of the drive housing is tightly fitted to the circumference of the rotatable member and the hole penetrating the area of the connecting rod groove or of the notch in the frame has a diameter of a size that the drive housing can be received without any difficulty.
The bolts serving to fasten the drive housing and establishing the position of the drive are designed to be located laterally of area of the rotatable member-containing housing. They are anchored within the material of the frame and, therefore, engage it completely unsymmetrically and opposite to the acting plane of the drive members displaced to one side of the drive housing.
This situation can be especially of disadvantage when the drive members or the fixtures to be actuated by the connecting rod only are difficult to adjust. The reaction forces present on the drive housing act are entirely at one side of the fastening bolts and they can be slowly loosened.
In another known connecting rod drive the fastening of the drive housing by bolts which are arranged parallel to the axis of the rotatable member was completely omitted and in its place only the fastening bolts for the handle rosette was screwed in beside the drive housing in the material of the window frame.
The invention is also concerned with a procedure for mounting of gear locks for corner closures or similar connecting rod fixtures mounted in a groove-equipped frame of the window or doors, whereby the area of the gear housing with the pinion and the engagement for the fastening screws of the handle rosette are inserted into a cavity extending to the connecting rod groove.
In order to mount such gear apparatus in the frame of a window it has until now been done in such a way that, first, the depression was formed close to the groove of the gear rack groove with the help of a disc cutter or a chain cutter from the groove side and thereafter the holes were made by a special operation in the transverse direction, so that the handle pin can penetrate the pinion and the fastening bolts penetrate the holes of the gear lock. Such a procedure is time consuming and complicated and, therefore, is contrary to the efficient program for window and door fabrication that is appearing more and more.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a window fastener which eliminates completely the previously-described disadvantages for mounting and fastening.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a window-fastener drive design which permits a direct anchoring of its housing in the area of the plane of action of the drive member in a beam, especially within the wing or frame struts of a window or a door, in such a manner that the groove within the beam and the groove base attached depression does not have to be cut in the same working direction as the groove.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a window fastener exhibiting an unexpected technical effect whereby the drive housing within the beam (especially within the wing or frame strut of a window or a door of the sidewise kind within the acting area of the drive member) is anchored in spite of the fact that no formed depressions are present within the groove direction of this acting plane.
It is another object of the instant invention to eliminate the disadvantages of the previously-described known practice; consequently, a main task of this invention is to be provide a procedure for mounting the gear locks of edge closures or similar connecting-rod fixtures within a strut mounted in a gear-rack groove of the frame of windows by which, within the strut, the depression which extends from the groove for incorporating the gear housing, as well as the three holes for the penetration of the operating handle pin and the rosette-fastening bolts into the gear housing, can be fabricated at the same time.